


Mirror Reflection

by Moit



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was meant for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://zycroft.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://zycroft.livejournal.com/">zycroft</a>'s Christmas card, but I thought it was too angsty. Connor and Murphy are all the other has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zycroft/gifts).



The door to the apartment slammed shut and the shouting receded.  

Connor tucked the blanket tighter around Murphy's shoulders and kissed his forehead. Although they were twins, Connor was older by two minutes and took his responsibility as the big brother seriously. 

"They're gone now, Murph," he whispered. 

At seven years old, neither Connor nor Murphy should have had to deal with violent, alcoholic parents, but every seven-year-old was not gifted with a twin. Sometimes Connor worried that their parents were the penance he paid. He'd pay that penance forever if it helped keep Murphy by his side.


End file.
